powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superbird Physiology
The power to be a bird that possesses supernatural powers and abilities. Variation of Superanimal Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced Avian/Ave/Bird Physiology * Avian/Ave/Bird Superior Physiology * Meta-Avian/Meta-Ave/Metabird Physiology * Micromutated Bird Physiology (Rational Only) * Neoavian/Neoave/Neobird Physiology * Superavian/Superave Physiology * Superpowered Avian/Ave/Bird Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a bird that possesses superhuman powers and abilities far beyond those of regular birds. Said bird can be any bird. Such a bird would be several times more powerful than a normal one, much like how a metahuman would be to a normal human. For instance, these birds can defend themselves much better and be able to defeat threats that regular animals wouldn't be capable of doing so on their own. For a bird to become a meta-bird, they have to gain powers/abilities through enchantment, genetic engineering, evolution, birth, etc without their physiology being altered. Like superhumans, superbirds can be divided into two groups: Rational :Superbirds of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposure to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, among other scientific means. In some other ways, certain meta-birds that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, blue, pink, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among many others. As a matter of fact, these kinds of superanimals will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific meta-birds bestow their own powers whether they have abilities given upon them by supernatural beings, Enchantment, being blessed or being granted the wish to gain powers and abilities, among any other methods without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based superbirds this category of meta-birds wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based superbirds, these are more likely to maintain their animalistic nature because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superanimals are more likely to have. Applications(General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications(Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Human Physiology * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Unnatural Size Associations * Avian Physiology * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Non-Human Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superanimal Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Transcendent Bird Physiology Limitations * Much like metahumans on the other hand, unless they possess some resistances/immunities, they will still have the same exact limitations that each bird actually has. * May only be limited to transforming into only one bird. * If artificial powers/abilities would somehow become unstable, meta-birds would may start to undergo unwanted mutations. Worse, they could become a monstrous mutant if not cured. Known Users *Pet Shop (JOJO BIZARRE ADVENTURE) * Anthropomorphic birds (Kung Fu Panda); Irrational * Road Runner (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon); Irrational * Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) * Superbirds (Dragon Ball) * Super Robin (Teen Titans Go!); Rational * Anthropomorphic/Mobian birds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dodos (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon) * Pete (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series); Rational * Bird-like pokémons (Pokémon) * Experiment 323 "Hunkahunka" (Lilo & Stitch) Gallery Roadrunner.gif|Road Runner (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon) Babylonrogues.png|Anthropomorphic/Mobian birds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pete.png|Pete (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Hunkahunka (Experiment 323).png|Experiment 323 "Hunkahunka" (Lilo & Stitch) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Avian-Based Abilities Category:Rare power